PROJECT ABSTRACT The proposed research builds on a successful Phase I SBIR grant to develop and test a web-based version of a parenting-after-divorce group intervention, the New Beginnings Program, which has been shown in two randomized trials to reduce youths? problem behaviors and enhance their developmental competencies in the 15-year period after their parents participated. The proposed web-based format will increase the reach and consequently the public health impact of this evidence-based intervention. A commercialization plan is described to show how this program will be widely adopted and commercially successful.